Old Brick Building
by abiecat
Summary: Austin and Ally both have hard times in their past. When the two meet, the fall for each other instantly. The world seems to be against the two of them being together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So if you've read my other stories, I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I wrote them several years ago, and I'm now embarrassed at the quality of them. I hope you enjoy this story. I have already finished typing the story, and I will post it often.**

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

**AUSTIN**

I let out a long sigh. The abrupt sound filled the air before the complete and utter silence returned. The quiet used to be nice, but now I'd been finding myself missing the noises of the other kids I used to live with.

I had spent my whole life moving from foster home to foster home. I had no sibling, and never stayed in one place too long.

Pushing my blonde hair out of my face, I slowly let my eyes shut. I wasn't gonna lie, the first night I spent in my car was scary. Guys aren't supposed to be afraid of anything. And I tried not to show any fear. Ever.

But something about the thought of people looking through the car windows and watching me sleep really freaked me out. I'd gotten used to the exposed feeling now, but honestly, who would want to look? I was a mess. Another sigh escaped, and sleep slowly took over me.

I got up with the sun. How could I not? It flooded the car, and all I could see is the orange-red color of the insides of my eyelids. I cranked my seat up and watched the world. It was one fun thing about living in a car. You got to watch people go by.

See the people who went to the same places every day, people who were happy, people who were sad, people who were lost. It was interesting.

A few minutes later, I saw my favorite person to watch. She was this small girl. She had flowing brown hair, and gleaming brown eyes. She looked at me once. I'd never seen such intensity in one person's eyes.

She went to the same building every day. It was a big brick building with no signs or markings. It had nice square windows and a black roof. It looked almost more like a big house than a shop or office. The frames showed age, as if it was an ancient building.

The girl walked up the two steps that lead to the door. It had a small security key code, the only modern thing about the place. She typed in a series of numbers, looked around, and slipped inside.

The time that she spent in the building alternated based on the day. For two consecutive days, it was only a few hours. Then the third day was from sun up to sun down.

Today was one of those long days.

Someday, I'd swear, I was going to go and talk to her. I couldn't let her get away. She was the most beautiful thing that I'd ever laid my eyes on. The only thing that was holding me back was the question of how to talk to her for the first time.

What was I going to say, "_Hi, I'm Austin. This may be creepy, but I've been watching you for the past few months and I wanted to talk to you." _

No way. But I was going to think of something. I had to.

My stomach growled to remind me how hungry I was. I lazily kicked the driver's side door open and crossed the street, only stopping to show my middle finger to some guy that honked at me.

There was a cheap buffet that threw out old food in the dumpsters about a block away. I arrived and found some fried chicken and dinner rolls that didn't look too bad.

Then I headed back to my truck to grab my guitar and hit my spot in the park. I usually made a couple bucks. Once, some sweet old lady gave me a hundred dollars. I found some flowers later that night, hoping that she would come back and I could give her them to thank her. She never showed up, so I just left them.

I strummed, creating a soft melody.

_I been sinking through the drain of love_

_Lift my eyes to skies above_

_Listen to me this is how I feel_

_Since I've seen you, all my thoughts are real_

_You're the only one I wanna do_

_Everything's new_

_And it's all cause of you_

That small brunette girl was all I could think about as a few kind souls left change in my open guitar case. I sang the day away, until I saw a patrol officer nearby.

You weren't supposed to sing here. One of my buddies was singing once, and a policeman arrested him. Of course he couldn't pay the bail so they locked him up in jail.

I couldn't go to prison. I needed to meet that brown-haired girl. Fast as I could, I dropped my guitar into its case, snapped it shut, and got my ass out of here.

Next I hit the library. I used to think reading was lame, but when no one talks to you because you're some suspicious homeless person, books could make things less lonely. I read until the sun started to set, and closed the book.

I wanted to make it back to my car in time to see the girl leave the old brick building. I wasn't going to talk to her yet. I wanted to try to clean myself up before I tried to meet her. I didn't want to scare her away.

No more than five minutes after I got back into the car, the soft wooden door opened. I sat up in anticipation. The streets were completely dark, the sun having already gone for the day. A nearby lamppost gave off an orange glow, gleaming off the bricks.

She stepped out looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her before. But tonight she had tears streaked down her pretty little face.

Without thinking, I kicked the car door open and ran across the street to her, stopping a few feet in front of her. She looked at me with wide eyes, wiping away tears quickly.

I ran a hand through my out-of-control blonde hair and gave her a smile. She smiled back weakly.

"You look like you need some cheering up," I broke the silence. I figured she wouldn't want to spill her guts to a total stranger, so we should get to know each other more before I asked about why she was crying.

"I, Uh…" She stuttered out, not taking her eyes off mine. "That would be nice."

I smiled in victory and reached out an open hand to her. "C'mon, I know just the place."

She looked at my hand for a moment before slipping her soft delicate fingers into my palm. I gave her hand a small squeeze. I wanted to give her some reassurance; let her know that she wasn't in any danger around me.

"This way. Don't worry. You're safe with me."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. There wasn't a lot in this chapter, but it will get more interesting as the story continues.**

**I don't own the song. It's called **_**All Cause of You**_** by The 88.**

**Review and let me know what you thought, or any suggestions. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALLY**

"I love summer nights. The sky's so clear; you can see hundreds of stars." I told him; slightly swinging my hand that was intertwined with his. We'd been walking for about ten minutes, and yet I felt like I could tell him anything.

"Yeah, I like being far from the city lights. The stars shine so much brighter." He hummed a soft melody.

I felt so relaxed around him. He told me that his name is Austin Moon and he moved here a few months ago, and that he's spent most of his life moving; never staying in one place too long.

Suddenly he stopped, his grip on my hand stopping me too.

"Ally Dawson, we should make wishes," Austin told me with a childish grin. 

When he smiled, it filled up his whole face. It started with the corners of his soft-looking lips, spread to his cheeks, and made his cute nose a little bit bigger. Then my favorite thing happened. His eyes got this twinkle that made me smile too.

There was no denying it. He was the most attractive guy I had ever seen. I wasn't exactly sure why he was talking to me.

"Star light, star bright; first star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." Austin started. "Now make a wish," he whispered into my ear.

His warm breath was overwhelming, making me momentarily forget where I was and what I was doing.

He was looking intently at his star of choice, and I followed suit. I picked a star that's slightly farther away from the rest.

_I wish that I could be important to someone._

My eyes slowly dropped from the star and I looked at the side walk in front of us. Austin noticed this, and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"It's right over there." He pointed to a small coffee shop.

It was a picturesque place. The dark night air was illuminated by the light coming out of the framed windows. We went up a few steps to the front door, and Austin opened the door for me.

I took a step inside. Music hit my ears. There was an older man playing an acoustic guitar in one corner. There were tables with chairs, and there were people, but it wasn't too crowded. The lamps gave a nice glow without being too bright.

Breathing in the smells of coffees and other unknown scents, I relaxed into the environment.

"Go on and find us a seat. I'll get drinks." Austin put his hand lightly on my back, not too low but not too high either.

"Alright."

I went for a small round table in a corner. I've always felt safer in corners. It's like two sides of me are protected, and I don't have to worry about what's behind me. There was also a little window next to the table. It was a beautiful view of the halfway full moon shining down on the beach.

That's always been one of the plusses of living near Miami; you are always near the beach.

I watched the waves hypnotically roll onto the shore, each wave dancing in the dim light. The horizon was a blur of darkness, and I couldn't find where the sea and sky met.

"You like the ocean?" Austin set two mugs down on the table, and then sat down across from me.

"I love it. We moved here when I was fifteen to be closer to it." I reached for my drink.

"It's tea. I didn't know if you liked coffee; and it's late. Even decaf has some caffeine."

"Perfect." I took a sip, loving the heat that traveled down my throat as I swallowed.

"So you moved here when you were fifteen? Where did you move from?" He rested his arms on the table casually, and looked genuinely interested; sending warmth throughout me, stronger than any tea's power.

"I grew up in Kentucky. We lived right next to a farm with lots of horses. I used to go riding all the time. Someday I'm determined to find a horse here and ride right on the beach." He chuckled. I couldn't help smiling. He was contagious.

"I'll find you a horse."

"Really?" I wasn't sure if he's joking.

"I'm serious, Ally. I will." He took another sip. "So why did you move?"

"Well, my parents divorced, and my dad couldn't stand living there anymore. Everything reminded him of my mom. The divorce was her decision. So my dad asked me where I wanted to live. I told him near a beach. He picked this place."

"Do you like it here?"

"I wouldn't move anywhere else." I leaned in a little bit, wishing that the table was smaller. "So now that you know about me, tell me something about you."

"I love music. All styles, all instruments. It's all beautiful. The feeling behind it; it's magic here on earth, and we all have the ability to make it."

"Will you play me something?" I nodded in the direction of the abandoned guitar from where the man had been playing.

He nodded and stood to get the guitar. Even the back of him was fantastic. The way the shirt hugged his muscles, and jeans that hung just right. I swear, he had the cutest ass I'd ever seen. I giggled to myself and he returned; the wooden instrument in hand.

He looked down to turn the nobs at the top of the guitar's neck to tune it. His hair fell slightly into his eyes in a sexy sort of way.

_What else could the ocean be  
What else is the sea  
But a hundred million drops of water_

What else but a memory  
Of faded memories  
Was everything that came before you

And I don't know  
Where we'll go  
Or where we're gonna be  
I don't know, much at all  
But when i think of you  
I do 

His voice was smooth, sweet, and the perfect pitch. The melody was slow and calming. The peaceful feeling filled my body and a little smile became stuck to my face.

He ended with one last strum of the guitar and looked up to see my reaction. My face must have said it all, because he looked down with a smile that matched mine.

We continue chatting until our drinks were gone.

"It's probably pretty late by now," he said in a reluctant way. I didn't want this night to end. It had only been a few hours, but it felt as if I'd known him for my whole life.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I asked, hoping that I didn't seem too clingy.

Austin's face brightened; he was happy to spend more time with me.

**A/N:**

**Here's chapter two. Some getting to know each other. Too much dialogue?**

**Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and I don't own the song. It's **_**I Do **_**by Dave Thomas Junior.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUSTIN**

We threw our shoes to the ground next to the wooden path leading to the beach. Once the sand hit our toes, we moved faster with each step.

"C'mon Ally!" I put one hand behind her back and one under her knees; scooped her up and held her close to me. Her small frame shook with laughter. "Don't worry, we won't get too wet."

I ran us down to the ever-changing line where sea meets sand; entering the cool water. I looked down at her.

One of her arms was wrapped around my neck, the other holding her windblown hair back from her face. Our faces were only inches apart, and my heart leaped and soared.

I stepped deeper into the refreshing salty waves and tilted Ally so that an incoming wave sprayed her feet with water.

She made an adorable squeak and let go of the fistful of her hair she had been holding, moving that hand to reach around me and hold me tighter.

"I'm going to walk us out to the sand bar," I let her know as I held her higher and waded through the waist deep water. A large wave hit us and showered both of us in drops of foamy splashes. I looked at her, worried that she would be mad.

Ally's mouth opened wide and laughter came bursting out. I flashed a quick smiled and ran deeper until my feet hit a steep uphill pile of sand. I climbed up until the water was only as deep as my shins.

"You can stand here," I set Ally down on her feet and watched her kick the water around; laughter never stopping. She kicked some water towards me and it hit me, leaving me completely soaked. A playful scared look with a growing smile filled her face.

"Oh you're gonna get it now," I ran as fast as the water would let me towards her. She turned to run the other way, but I was too fast for her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back into my chest, getting her wet too.

I lifted her off her feet and spun her around, sending water in every direction. She pulled away and reached down to the water, cupping her hands then throwing the water at me; staring a full blown water fight.

We were both drenched as we head back to shore, personal space being thrown out the window. Exhausted, Ally and I collapsed on our backs in the sand. It was still warm from being in the sun all day, and made for a comfortable place to lie.

"Hey Ally," I waited for her response.

"Yes, Austin," She turned her head to meet my eyes.

"Why were you crying when you left that old brick building today?"

Our eyes were no longer connected. She turned to the starry sky. It was quiet for a moment.

"It's hard to explain, but I'll try. It's going to sound really stupid and unimportant though."

I breathed a sigh of relief. She trusted me. "It matters to you. It's not stupid, and it is important."

"Well it was a therapy center. I went to different types of therapy. There were group, family, and individual sessions. It's always been hard for me to talk about feelings, and mine got really intense after my mom left." She paused.

"I can understand. It must have been really hard for you." I want to encourage her.

"Well, I was keeping my emotions inside and they started coming out in some harmful ways."

I reached out and held her hand, letting her know I was there to listen. "Everybody needs help at some point."

"At first, I really didn't want to go. My dad made me every single day. Anyway, I made lots of dear friends and I felt like they actually cared about me. I tried to learn that I do deserve to be happy, but it's still hard for me to believe sometimes."

I intertwined our fingers. "You deserve the world, Ally."

She looked at me unbelievingly. Gathering my courage, I reached out to touch her cheek with my rough fingers. The soft skin slid perfectly under my hand and I leaned my head towards hers, only stopping when we were sharing the same air. "So why were you crying?"

"It was my safe place," she whispered. "And now it's gone." Tears filled her eyes and started to spill over. I leaned even closer and slowly pressed my lips to the salty tears halfway down her face.

Between kisses, I asked gently, "Why is it gone?"

"Insurance." She stuttered. Tears turned into a quiet sob, and I pulled her to my chest, sitting up and placing her in my lap.

Wrapping my arms around her tightly, I kissed the top of her head as her cry got softer.

"They cut me off. The stupid company won't pay for me to go anymore. I know it sounds so stupid; crying that I can't go see people that are paid to listen to me, but I'll explode without it. I know it! I can't afford to go and I didn't get to say goodbye to a damn soul."

"That's not stupid at all. It's really hard." I rubbed my hands up and down her back. "I know that this can't make up for anything, but I'll listen to you. For only five dollars an hour."

Her head popped up to look at me.

"I'm kidding."

She looked at me for a moment before laughter took over her body. Still in my arms, she was shaking with giggles; tears still on her face. Her laughter spread to me, and we laughed together over the shittiest joke I've ever made in my life.

Our laughter faded as we locked eyes. Mine flashed down to her lips. I needed to know what they tasted like. I needed to know what they felt like against mine. I looked up at her eyes to make sure she was okay with it. They gleamed as if to say she was thinking the same thing.

I moved in and captured her lips with mine, loving the feeling. Her arms reached around me, eliminating space between us. I sucked on her bottom lip then bit down gently and tugged. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. Her tongue was shy at first, but eventually mine convinced hers to play too. They wrestled and slid together hotly.

I wanted to go on kissing her, but we were both in need of oxygen. We pulled away panting and I laid my head in the area between her neck and shoulder, kissing it softly.

**A/N: **

**So some Auslly fluff. What did you think? What do you think about what Ally said. We need to hear more about Austin's background story too.**

**Review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY**

This had to have been the best moment of my life. I was on the beach under the stars, straddling this gorgeous boy as he kissed my neck gently. It took my breath away. He took my breath away.

I let go of his shirt that I had been gripping and reached up to tangle my hands in the ends of his soft hair. I used my hold to pull his head back up to mine, finding his lips again. His tongue was at my bottom lip, rubbing across it, asking to be let inside.

I thought about playing hard to get, but I needed it too. I opened up his tongue slipped inside. I sucked on it, relishing in his flavor. He began to explore the inside of my mouth, but my tongue wanted his attention. I flicked his with mine, and his immediately was by mine's side.

The kiss became more slow and passionate. He moved his head so he could make the kiss even deeper. I pulled him against me, crushing our bodies together. I wrapped my legs around him, wanting no space between us.

The only thing separating us was our clothes, and I suddenly needed them gone.

"HEY! GET OUTTA HERE! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" I jumped away from Austin. Some middle aged man held a flashlight in one hand, the other waving frantically through the air. "I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Yes sir," Austin replied, pulling me to my feet next to him. We turned and ran down the beach, only stopping to grab our beach. We wove our way through a few houses until we hit the sidewalk next to the road. By that time I was doubled over in laughter.

"That nearly gave me a heart attack!" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Me too," Austin's hand found mine in the darkness. We walked towards a streetlight to be able to see better. I yawned. He noticed.

"It is getting pretty late." He reasoned.

"Yeah it is. Oh! My dad! He's going to freak out!" My heart leapt into my throat. Even though I was eighteen, I was still living with my dad. I couldn't bear to leave him alone just yet. And being the overprotective dad that he was, my absence must have been driving him crazy.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." Austin's growing concern calmed my worries a little bit.

"It's not far. We can walk from here, but let's hurry," I pointed in the direction of my house.

"Alright. Let's go." Austin swung our combined fingers gently as we made our way in the night.

"Tonight was fun. I really needed that. Thanks," I truly felt grateful for his presence.

"I had fun too. I'm glad you trusted a stranger like me. But seriously Ally, promise me you won't go anywhere with any other strangers," He looked me in the eye; one eyebrow raised slightly, spreading wrinkles through his forehead cutely.

"I promise." I leaned into his shoulder for warmth from the chilly night. I still wasn't completely dry from our little midnight dip, and the wind wasn't helping. Austin sensed this and pulled my arm around his lower back then draped his arm over my shoulders.

We walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness.

"That's my house." I was sad that this night was ending. He moved to stand in front of me. I missed his warmth.

He took both of my hands in his, looking down into my eyes. I let go for a moment to brush some blonde hairs that I loved so much out of his face; then I reattached our hands.

"Can I see you again?" He asked me, suddenly a bit shy. I found it adorable.

"Yes, I would really like that, Austin." There was no playing hard to get. I needed to see him again too.

"Tomorrow?"

"Um, okay," I was surprised at his eagerness, but happy that he felt the same way I did.

"Good. I'll come by here. When?"

"I have to go to work with my dad. He owns a music store, and I'll have to help him now that I'm not busy during the day anymore," I ended, realization crashing into me once again. I didn't know what to do; how to feel. My whole life was a fucked up confusing mess. All I knew is that I needed Austin in my life.

"Hey, listen to me, it's going to be okay. You'll get through this; I know you will. I'll be by your side the whole time."

He moved his hands to my shoulders and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Why don't I," A kiss on one cheek. "Come by," A kiss on the other. "Tomorrow night?" He kissed the tip of my nose softly then looked into my eyes. I melted.

"Yeah." It was all I could manage to get out.

"Perfect," He breathed the word out, his breath washing over my face, sending chills throughout my body. All I could look at were his lips. Soft and pink, the corners turned slightly upwards. He pressed them gently to mine, kissing softly. He pulled away after only a quick peck.

I reached out to bring his face back to mine.

"Your dad."

"What?" I was confused. Where did my dad fit in our perfect little world?

"Ally, remember? Your dad was worried. We had to get back fast."

"Oh right," The bubble around us popped. I was back in the real world. Austin's head pointed to the direction of my front door.

"Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow. Can't get enough of me can you?" He flexed his biceps playfully. Holy shit. Did this boy have any flaws?

"You wish. See ya!" I planted a kiss on his cheek then ran to my front door. Turning around to smile cutely and give him a little wave.

"Who's out there?" My dad's voice boomed into my ears, making me jump in surprise. He rose from the couch and crossed the room quickly.

"Nobody, just a friend." I tried to shut the door, but my dad turned on the porch light and looked into the darkness.

Austin was already gone. I breathed out, relieved. My dad took overprotection to the limits. And Austin wasn't the type of boy my dad liked me being around. He looked older than me. Probably nineteen or twenty. I forgot to ask. And he wasn't the preppy type that my dad loved so much.

"Why did you get home so late?" I felt interrogated.

"Dad, I can't go anymore."

"Go where?"

"Therapy. Insurance cut me off."

"Oh sweetie, it wasn't insurance. It was my decision. You seem fine now, and besides I need your help at Sonic Boom." That was the music store. My dad took much pride in it.

"They told me it was insurance," I didn't want to believe my dad would do that to me.

"I told the insurance company that we were done. Well that you were done. All those people care too much. The real world's not like that. People don't really care. You need to learn that. The sooner the better. Now go to bed, we are going to start early tomorrow." My dad turned. The conversation was over.

Tears pricking at my eyes, I went to my room. I wasn't going to cry. Hell, I was pissed at my dad. I flopped face down on my bed and drifted off to sleep. All I really wanted was Austin.

**A/N:**

**So tell me what you thought. Is the story interesting, or do you find it boring? I want to hear your comments. **

**Leave me your sweet reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUSTIN**

The day couldn't go by fast enough. I woke up thinking about my sweet Ally. Well she wasn't exactly mine, but I wanted her to be. I made about seventeen bucks playing music in the park.

Still killing time until going to see Ally, I walked along the beach, carrying my converse in one hand. As the sand squished between my toes and waves periodically washed over the tops of my feet, I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Our kiss on the beach last night was haunting my thoughts. I needed another.

"HEY, YOU!" A man that looked like he was in his forties walked over to me. Guessing it was about my guitar playing in the park, I was about to explain that it wasn't me and must be some mistake, but before I could, he continued. "You're that boy."

"What boy?" I sincerely had no idea what he was talking about.

"I saw your picture online. You're the runaway from Chicago. You left your foster father helpless with seven other children. He's searching for you. There are pictures all over the internet. How'd you get all the way to Miami?"

I turned and ran.

"I'm calling the police. I'm telling them that you are in Miami! Go ahead and run, but they'll find you!" He yelled after me.

I ran straight to Ally's house. I can't go back to that place. Those poor kids. Why would anyone let him be responsible for another living soul?

When I left, I was the only kid currently living there. The others had been adopted, but no one wanted me. I left. My foster father, I he shouldn't even deserve that name, was the cruelest man I'd ever known.

A car was in her driveway. She must be home. Pounding on the door, I glanced over my shoulder. I was pretty sure that no one had seen me. Miami was no longer safe, but I had to see Ally. At least one more time.

Ally's father opened the door.

"Who are you?" His voice was stern and he looked over me, frowning in disapproval.

"May I see Ally? Please, sir, it's important." I was desperate.

"You may not. I don't want my daughter hanging around the likes of you. I don't want you to see her again. Now go away." He shut the door in my face without a second glance.

Looking over the house, I saw an open window that had a light pink color on the walls. That had to be Ally's room. There was a tree with thick branches close by. I pulled myself up the trunk, and then made a leap towards the window.

Grabbing onto the edge, I lifted myself over, landing with a thud in the room.

"Austin!" Ally stood from the desk she had been sitting at and crossed the room in a heartbeat. "What's wrong? You look terrified."

"I, I'm not sure where to start." I breathed quickly, trying to get more oxygen. She lead me to her bed and sat down, pulling me with her. She held my hand, and waited for me with big eyes.

"Ally, I can't stay here."

She pulled her hand away and put more space between us. That wasn't what I wanted.

"No, that's not what I meant," I brought her back to me. I fiddled with her fingers, not sure what to say next.

"I've been in different foster families all my life," I paused. She nodded at me, letting me continue. "Well, the last one was really bad. That man, he was pure evil." My heart jolted just thinking about it. Anger coursed through my veins.

Ally's small hand was on my upper arm.

"I ran away. He somehow got more foster kids, and claimed I was supposed to help him but I left him. It's not true. I wouldn't have left defenseless kids to fend for themselves with him. He only wants foster kids because the government gives you money to help take care of them."

"What did he do to you?"

I stood and pulled my shirt off. I knew that I still had scars. Ally's eyes grew wide.

"He used to handcuff us or chain us up. Then he would beat the shit out of us. Sometimes he would just punch us. Sometimes we were whipped. Sometimes he'd hit us with beer bottles until the glass broke. We would spend the night picking glass specks out of each other's backs." I showed her the bruises around my wrists from fighting my restraints.

"Oh Austin," She pulled me back on the bed with her. She brought my head to rest on her chest as she wrapped her arms around my back and rubbed my lightly.

"The other kids were younger. They all got adopted. It was just me and him. I couldn't handle it. I ran away." Tears bit my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't. The tears came anyway. Ally kissed them away.

"Where have you been living?"

"My car. He posted my picture all over the internet, filling people's heads with lies. Some man recognized me and called the police. They're looking for me here. I have to get away. I can't go back to him, but I can't live without you either, Ally."

She thought about it for a minute. "I'll go with you, wherever you go. It'll be our own adventure. I can't be without you either, Austin."

She closed the space between us, her lips against mine, hard. Just like other parts of my body were becoming. I sucked her lips between mine before licking her mouth. Her lips parted right away. I reached my tongue in and curled it around hers, bringing it into my mouth. She tilted her head and explored the new territory. Her tongue slid against mine sensually.

We pulled away when the door opened out of nowhere, and about ten men in uniforms poured into Ally's little room.

"Mr. Dawson, Ally's father, gave us a call saying that you had come here. You're coming with us." A police officer was on each side of me, pulling me away from Ally. Two more where holding her back as well; she was twisting and kicking, trying to get to me.

"How could you, Dad?" Ally spit out. She looked into my eyes. "It's going to be alright, Austin."

I turned to the officer on my left. "Where are you taking me?" My fear was growing.

"Chicago."

**A/N:**

**I'm gonna be out of town so it will be a week before I update. **

**Leave me some reviews; let me know what you thought. Give me something to look forward to when I get home!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUSTIN**

The police officers pushed me into the back of a car. It was the kind where there are bars in the windows and between the front seat and the back.

My head was spinning. Ally. I needed her. I couldn't breathe. He was going to kill me. He probably spent the time that I had been gone thinking of new ways to torture me. What if he found Ally? If he knew that I loved her, he would kill her. Probably right in front of me.

I loved her. I had just admitted it. But it was true. I loved her.

I wouldn't let him touch her. I couldn't let him.

The trip there was shorter than I wanted. We stopped a few times to eat or go to the bathroom, but I always had at least three cops breathing down my neck.

We parked in front of his house. I couldn't think straight. Shit, I couldn't think at all.

They pushed me forward, and the door opened.

"I was so worried. Thank God you're home," his menacing and emotionless voice attempted to show concern for my well-being. I didn't believe it for a moment.

I was shoved inside.

"I suggest that you keep a close eye on him, he might try to run again." The officer warned him. I glared at the cop.

"Oh, I will," My foster father's hand was at the back of my neck in a tight grip. Then the police left. I was alone with him. His hand was quickly replaced with the barrel of a handgun.

"Go downstairs," he barked.

I obeyed. He pointed the gun at me and followed close behind.

The basement was just like I left it. A bar mounted to the wall, heavy chains hanging from it. The broken shards of glass crunched under my feet. He shoved me into the wall. I was seeing red. I whirled around and punched him, square in the jaw.

His head flew back. I took two steps closer and hit him over and over. I boxed his chest, his arms, his face, anything I could reach. He fought back. I couldn't see out of my right eye. Blood trickled from my nose.

I took several blows to the arm before he launched his knee into my gut. I doubled over. He took this as an opportunity the shove me to the floor. The glass stabbed at me and dug into my knees and forearms. He kicked me in the side.

I pushed my palms into the splinters of glass and stood. There was no stopping me. I grabbed his shirt and slammed his body against the wall over and over and over again.

He fell to the ground. The gun was released from his hand and skidded across the ground, clearing a path through the glass cluttering the floor.

He looked at me. I rushed to the gun, picking it up with shaking hands.

"Boy, what.. what do you think.. you're doing?" His breath was jagged from the fight.

I pointed the gun at his head. Our eyes were on fire; our hearts were racing.

I pulled the trigger.

His hot blood splattered, hitting me and the surrounding area. He was lying unmoving on the ground. Blood pooled around his head.

He was dead! I was free!

I dropped the gun. What had I done? I had beaten and killed him. I was no better than he was. I was a monster. An uncontrollable monster.

The ceiling above thudded with footsteps.

"It's the police. Who's down there? We thought the boy would run, so we waited, but he heard a gunshot."

Uniforms, badges and guns surrounded me. Tears streamed freely down my face mixing in with the blood.

"Put your hands on your head, boy." I did as I was told. They pulled my right hand behind my back then cuffed it. I winced. They did the same with my left.

"You are under arrest for assault and murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, then one will be provided to you. Do you understand these rights as I have given them to you?" One of them buzzed on into my ear.

I barely heard him. I was looking at the dead man on the floor. I was a killer, a murderer. What had I done?

I woke up handcuffed to a hospital bed. They let me know I had been unconscious for five days.

I was then taken to a holding cell and cuffed to a desk. There was a mirror on one wall that I was sure was a window to anyone standing on the other side. I drummed my fingers on my desk.

Ally, what about Ally? Would I ever see her again?

An officer entered the cell.

"You have no family on file. Is there anyone you want me to call? You aren't allowed to speak to anyone, but I can call to let them know that there will be a trial." He sat down across from me.

"Yes, there is." I could call Ally, just seeing her face would help me. That is, if she would still see me. I was convicted of killing a person. She wouldn't come. She had to! I needed her!

"What is their phone number?"

"I don't know." My hope shrunk. I didn't even know her number.

"What's their name? We can look them up."

"Ally Dawson." I loved that name.

Another officer entered the room a moment later. "Here is her phone number, sir," the younger man gave the original cop a slip of paper. He dialed the number and held it to his face.

"Hello, Miss Dawson? This is the Chicago Police Department. I have an Austin Moon in a holding cell. He will be on trial in four days for murder. He gave us your name. You will be allowed to come to court to see the verdict. More information will be sent to you. Goodbye."

**A/N:**

**What did you think? What do you think will happen next? **

**Let me know your thoughts in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And let me just say that all your reviews made me so happy! Thank you so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it has taken so long to update. Thank you for reading.**

**ALLY**

I sat in the back of the court room. I still hadn't seen Austin yet. The police had told me that he was convicted of murder, but wouldn't tell me anything else. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. A door at the front left side of the court room opened.

It was Austin. He was badly bruised. A split lip, dark bluish-purple ringed eye, and a very bruised jawline. His hands were cuffed in front of him. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit that paled him, and had a police officer on each side.

He looked around. He saw me. His eyes were filled with fear, regret, shame, longing, and still there was love in them. They couldn't send him to jail.

The jury and attorneys were sworn in by the deputy in charge. The prosecution began. I couldn't bear to listen.

They said that Austin beaten and slaughtered his foster father.

"Stop! That man provoked it! He beat Austin everyday!" I stood, begging the judge to listen.

"Objection, your honour, she is not under oath, and even if she was she is a friend of the defendant and would lie to save him." The prosecutor gloated.

"Sustained."

I sank to my knees.

The defence attorneys did their best to help Austin, but they were inexperienced and unable to combat.

The judge stood. I gathered all my hope, she had to see it Austin's way. I glanced at him. His eyes had never strayed from me.

"I announce the defendant, Austin Moon, guilty for the murder and assault of Mr. Raymond Achson. He is sentenced to serve in prison for life with no parole."

Without hesitation, I ran to the front of the courtroom and jumped the little wooden fence. I hurried to the left side of the room and threw my arms around him, sobbing into his neck. I kissed any skin that I could reach softly, as to not hurt him. He reached his cuffed hands to my shirt, grabbing fistfuls to pull me closer. Tears had made their wet trails down his face too. He nuzzled his face into my neck.

Hands were on my shoulders and arms, pulling me away from Austin. His chin dug into my shoulder, trying to keep me close even for a moment.

"Ally, listen to me," his bound hands still clung to my shirt. "I love you, and I always will, for the rest of my life. But I need you to forget about me."

"No, Austin. I can't do that," my words came out in a voice that I didn't recognise as my own.

"I need you to find someone new, someone that will be good to you. Get married, have kids. Live your life, Ally."

More police officers grabbed onto Austin. We were pulled apart.

"Ally, I love you, Ally! I always will, my love! Ally, I love you!" He shouted ghastly as he was lead out of the room.

"Austin, I'll never forget you! I love you!" I screamed after him. He turned his head and we looked into each other's eyes one last time before the door was shut between us.

I still heard is faint yells. They grew softer and softer at the distance between us was lengthened.

Black and grey fuzzy bubbles clouded then filled by vision.

I awoke in my own bed. I sat up. The room was dark and my face was wet; I had been crying. I would never see Austin again.

I wanted him to be the father of my children. We would never be together that way. We wouldn't grow old together, go on dates, create new memories. I couldn't imagine a life without my Austin. I would never see him again.

He would stay, haunting my life as a blonde teenage boy. My last image of him would be bruised and beaten, yet still being sent to jail. How could they do that to him?

Oh Austin, why did you have to kill him? But if Austin hadn't killed the man, then he would have made Austin's life a living hell, never letting him escape. He would have probably killed Austin.

My dear sweet Austin was finally free, but he was locked up just as soon as the freedom washed over him.

I couldn't live without Austin, I just couldn't. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to eat, sleep, think, breathe.

Life wasn't worth living without him.

I leaned over to glance at the clock. It was deep into the night. Pushing the covers off of my body, I crept across the room and slid the door open. I made my way downstairs and opened the kitchen pantry. I screeched a chair forward and climbed on top of it.

Feeling around the top shelf in the utter blackness, I felt what I was looking for. A big metal box.

I brought it to my chest and held it tight. Without loosening my grip, I took it up to my room.

I sat down at my desk, wanting to write a note. Maybe they would give it to Austin. I finished, signing my name at the bottom.

Bringing the box and the letter to my bed, I sat, the mattress sinking under my weight. The box had a keypad on the front. My dad used the same password for everything. I typed in the digits, _7-3-5-8-2_

The safe opened.

I pulled out my dad's gun. He said it was only for emergencies. This was an emergency. I kicked the old safe off the bed where it crashed to the floor. I didn't care about the noise. I held the letter tightly in my hand. They would find it with my body.

Goodbye, Austin. I couldn't live without you.

I brought the pistol to the place where my chin and neck connect, pointed slightly upwards.

Goodbye, Austin. I'll love you forever.

I closed my eyes, with one last vision of Austin, his blonde hair working its way into his loving and kind eyes.

I pulled the trigger.

**A/N:**

**So don't hate me. There is one more chapter to this story. **

**Review and let me know your thoughts**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
